When the Light Begins to Fade
by Hero Genkaku
Summary: When the light begins to fade, hope will come from the most unexpected places. A young soldier continues after the ever elusive light that is always one heart beat away. A Cloud and Sora Fic! Please R&R!
1. When the Light Begins to Fade

When the Light Begins to Fade  
  
Note: This fic was a little project of mine, inspired by the game of KH. I just wanted to extend upon the relationship between Cloud and Sora, since the two seemed to have a unique understanding of each other. All characters in this story belong to the godly talented people of Square soft and Disney, and are in no way mine.  
  
  
  
How long has it been? Since my world was destroyed? I can't remember really. It's a terrible shame. After all, when you fight so hard to protect the only world you've got and it's suddenly taken from you with such ease.  
  
You'd think a person would be hell bent on trying to restore it.  
  
But for some reason, it doesn't really bother me in the least. Okay, maybe a little, I mean, all my friends were there.People who actually cared about me, and fought be side me to protect our world from sinister corporations, monsters, and meteors. But since the day the heartless took over, I haven't seen them. It all happened so fast, that before we knew it, our world was gone. Everything that meant anything to me.was gone.  
  
And thus, my light was gone as well.  
  
I was incomplete, and for some strange reason, I began to wander, looking for my light. At one point, a dark figure by the name of Hades, said he could give me my light, IF I did something for him in return. It was hope that he gave me. Not light. I was bound to fight for a time at the coliseum. But with the recent termination of the contract, I was free to continue my endless search.  
  
And here I am now.Travers Town. A place where I have found many people like myself, who by some strange fate ended up here when their worlds were destroyed. It's such a sad place, despite the bright lights and such, this town had seen too many tragic figures and heard too many sad tales. I don't even know why the heartless continue to torment the place, for as it is right now; there isn't a heart worth taking here.  
  
Still, regardless of the fact, I still had to search this town, even if there was no light to be found.  
  
  
  
******  
  
The rain began to fall, as it does so many times. Cloud could not remember ever seeing the sun, as the skies were always bleak. It tended to pour torrents of sorrows as if trying to drown the world of its pains. Cloud sat sheltered in a tavern, glowing sea-blue eyes lazily watching the dull pitter-patter of drops against cobblestone walk ways. Few people who were caught in the downpour scampered past to seek shelter elsewhere. The air was cold, miserable. And he thought he heard the rumble of thunder somewhere far off.  
  
He had been in this town for a few days, searching aimlessly, and finding less. He happened upon this district in his wandering, and this tavern when the rain had began to fall. Though the rain did not bother him, he allowed himself to stop his searching for a while and rest. Another day gone by, another fruitless search.  
  
But something different happened today.  
  
A faint glint nearly masked by shimmering drops of rain, caught his eyes. The dreary day could not hide the deep and bright colors that spoke of life foreign to the town. Spiky brown locks of hair were nearly matted down by the rain, obscuring the young face. Cloud continued to watch intently, as the figure moved with no haste or no purpose in his steps.  
  
Something about the youth beckoned to Cloud, and Cloud considered if he should answer.  
  
Though he had no interest in meddling in other people's affairs, he felt that this child had come for a reason. And it was by no coincidence that he was here. Silently he rose from his seat and stepped out into the falling rain. Steady and slow, he made his way to the boy who was walking slower. But it seemed he did not even hear him approach. His head was lowered as if weighed down by many thoughts, and shoulders sagged as if tired from carrying so much burden. Cloud walked along side the boy for a while matching strides, but still the boy said nothing.  
  
"It's raining." He said in a lowered tone. And the boy answered just as plainly  
  
"I know.."  
  
"You shouldn't be out here alone. It's dangerous." Cloud continued, not even sure why he was so concerned.  
  
"I'll be alright." The boy said in a decrepit voice.  
  
"Where are you're friends?" Cloud asked in an even voice. The times that he saw the child he was always accompanied. It was a strange sight to see.  
  
"Some where, I don't really know." The child continued to walk with out hesitation.  
  
Cloud knew did not know much about the boy but he knew enough that the answer could go two ways. But he was not discouraged, respecting the boy's answers. He deserved this much.  
  
And without pause Cloud said; "Then I will accompany you."  
  
Through force of will and compassion, a small gust of wind howled answering a silent call, and the wing of a guardian covered the boy. It guarded his head from the rain and held him protectively close. The boy would not walk any further. Never lifting his soft gaze from the boy, Cloud said; "I can see why you welcome the rain."  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about." Came the reply, though it was hallow one.  
  
The winged guardian continued as though he hadn't heard. "It masks the tears upon your face."  
  
Once again the boy spoke up but a little more quickly "I'm not crying." He denied. " I'm fine.I don't need to be protected.so don't worry about me." It was just as empty.  
  
But Cloud continued rather amused by the boy's attitude. "Precautions must be taken, especially when your light is in concern." At this, the boy finally looked up slowly with fiery blue eyes.  
  
"My light?" The boy repeated. Cloud nodded solemnly, causing rivulets of drops to fall from golden locks, now also wet by the tears of the sky.  
  
"It looks like it took you quite a bit of time, but it seems like, you've found your light." Cloud said plainly, and perhaps with a bit of envy hidden beneath. But it did not show as the man was used to hiding such emotions. And as the boy looked on, he continued feeling that there was a need to continue, "It would be a shame, if such a light were doused so easily by the rain.Especially rain as pathetic as this, it's not even a storm."  
  
The boy watched Cloud with those fire blue eyes and he seemed to finally understand. The boy asked respectively; "What about you? Won't your light go out as well?"  
  
This oddly struck Cloud as amusing. "I do not worry for things I do not have." He answered. And in return the boy had also found this oddly amusing. A little uncertain smile formed at the corner of his small lips.  
  
"But you will have it soon, so you should be thinking of yourself." The Boy reassured him. For some strange reason, the child seemed to be so sure, and Cloud for some strange reason believed him.  
  
Cloud cocked his head to one side ever so gently, causing the wet blond lock of spikes to stick to the sides of his wet face. He closed his eyes to all the rain and remembered a time when he did possess such a light. It was a wonderful feeling that he had not felt in a long time. And when he opened his eyes again, he felt that his light was a million miles closer than it had been before. Cloud placed a hand upon the boy's head still damp from the rain, but a lot warmer now, and returned the smile. It was really all that he could give to him in return, it was all he had.  
  
"Thank you, Sora." He said in a lowered tone. Though he cared not to explain what for, Sora smiled as Cloud had seen him smile so many times before. It was a beautiful smile, impish and cheeky but still beautiful all the same. It was then that Sora looked away distracted for a moment.  
  
"Hey.the rain's stopped." He said and he held out a hand not even believing his own statement. Cloud looked away as well, eyes gazing heaven wards.  
  
"The rain has stopped." He confirmed. "It will always come but it will always stop."  
  
Sora nodded his head curtly. "Yeah.it will." Both were now looking up towards the skies. The walls of clouds had begun to break and fade to reveal the twinkling light of a million stars. And like the clouds, the protective black wing removed itself from around Sora and disappeared like that of a dream.  
  
The two stood there in the stillness of the evening, enjoying the light display far more dazzling than the superficial town lights. Both respected the other's silence. But in the silence it was clearly felt, the beating of two strong hearts broken and healed anew, bonded by the timeless struggle for a light that was kept alive only by hope.  
  
  
  
End~ 


	2. Epilogue to the Rain, Interlude to the L...

'Epilogue to the Rain, Interlude to the Light'  
  
A young Soldier searches for what he has lost, a pure boy fights for what he is losing, separate paths, different destinies, but under one sky.  
  
An all too fated meeting in a broken town, rekindles the hope long thought forgotten, and the two realize the strength with in each other.  
  
It would have been easy to end their story there.  
  
But while the storm has passed, there is much more to their story than that. Now that the rain has gone, it will no longer mask the tears that fall from young eyes, or wash away blood that drips from delicate fingers.  
  
Here is the rest of their story. 


	3. After the Rain Came Light

'After the Rain Came Light' Ch. 1  
  
Destiny..  
  
Is it something pre-determined? Unchangeable?  
  
If that is true, then what sort of guide is it for me? As I look back at my life and towards the future, I find that events are beginning to repeat and eerily familiar situations start to occur.  
  
We met as if being drawn together by some magnetic force.  
  
A contract binding me to cross weapons him allowing our paths to traverse.  
  
It's happened before.  
  
But her binding contract was a sweet and simple promise. Destines were merged from then on.  
  
Then we were separated as if being pulled apart.  
  
He was bestowed with a great power, the key, that would determine the fate of all worlds, and I doomed to wander endlessly in search of that which I had lost.  
  
It's happening again.  
  
She was taken from me so suddenly, her life for the life of our planet. That was the blood price. But She paid so willingly to give our world one more chance for life in it's final hour. I was forced to carry out her last will and assure that her gift was not wasted.  
  
Meeting and separating, then meeting again, and each time it occurs, new bonds are formed and feelings begin to emerge. I've learned through the years that nothing happens by chance. Each new encounter seems to be guiding me in my search.  
  
This Sora appeared as a challenger to me, but he ended up saving me in more ways than one. And with his sudden reappearance in Travers Town, I've gotten the strong sense that I'm getting closer to the end of my long search.  
  
Perhaps it's destiny that we meet like this, and if I remain near him, he could possibly help me find my lost light.  
  
If this is what destiny is, then destiny is the beginning of all action.  
  
***  
  
This time the rain faded to silence, the water to mist, and the denials into nothing.  
  
There would be no more rain to hide the tears that fell from young eyes, no more rain to wash away the blood that dripped from small slender finger tips to merge unnoticed in the tiny pools of the sky's collective tears.  
  
Cloud and Sora stood in the town's square gazing at the stars above that danced as they always have when there were people who cared to watch. And dance they did, even as one fell from its place leaving behind a trail of shimmer in its dying wake.  
  
And then it was gone, and with it the serene and beautiful spell binding silence that held the two there in the cool evening.  
  
But Cloud was never the one to ever allow something as peaceful as this to drag on, not especially where there were worlds on the brink of destruction.  
  
Or faint lights threatening to go out.  
  
It would be nice though, if it could be that easy to forget. Cloud thought to himself knowing it was all in distaste. He drew in a deep breath allowing the spell to pass before turning to the child next to him.  
  
If he had done so a second later, he would of missed what happened in the next heart beat.  
  
One moment Sora was standing there as Cloud had remembered him last, the next, and the boy was suddenly falling to his knees. It was as if the energy had just left him, and his legs could no longer support him. Eyes of sapphire grew soft and dimmed as they fluttered closed, Pain and then sadness flashed over his youthful features.  
  
It was then that a name escaped Sora's small lips.  
  
"C, Cloud."  
  
And despite how stunned Cloud was at that moment, his body responded to the boy's voice upon instinct or something more. Cloud suddenly found himself holding Sora's small form.  
  
Light and seemingly fragile in his arms, Cloud was afraid to hurt Sora further by trying to shake him back into consciousness, so he called the boy's name again and again. But the key blade master was out of reach.  
  
It was only then that Cloud noticed the blood that dripped from small and slender finger tips to merge in the tiny red pools of the sky's collective tears.  
  
~To be continued~ 


	4. Red Room Holds Secrets

"You stay here?" Sora asked looking about the red room. Cloud, who sat beside Sora's bedside, watched the boy silently for a while before he said,  
  
"With wounds like that you could have died back there."  
  
And Sora, whose gaze had immediately stopped wandering to focus on him, lowered themselves, unable to meet the other's questioning gaze.  
  
Sora's black and white coat had been removed and the deep red singlet peeled away to reveal the horrific afore mentioned wound upon his back. The intense gashes ran from right shoulder blade down to the small of the back in three painful trails, marring the perfect skin. Of course such a thing was not easy to heal, but cure spell after cure spell, the blood had finally stopped, and was wrapped carefully by a thin restricting layer of cloth. It wasn't long before the boy came to afterwards.  
  
And of course, such a vicious wound would pique a few questions within anyone's mind. But despite what Cloud thought or was now thinking, the next question came out automatically.  
  
"Where are your friends?" It was a question brought up before, but it seemed more important now. Sora could of lost his heart to the heartless if not his life, for they were the most obvious culprits of the attack. But such a threat would prove no danger if his companions were with him. And when he found the boy, they were no where to be seen. Sora must have been attacked while he was alone. But why was he alone? Cloud thought these things as he stared intently at the now silent Sora. His head was lowered in shame or something more that Cloud could not place his finger on.  
  
After awhile, Sora shook his head softly without ever lifting his eyes.  
  
"I wouldn't have died." The boy replied stiffly, though Cloud knew the question was of friends and not of his physical condition. But the young soldier did not point it out, as it seemed unimportant right now.  
  
"But.." Sora's uncertain voice started, but he seemed uncomfortable under Cloud's luminous gaze. He paused a moment as if trying to think of what to say before he finished with a customary 'Thank you'.  
  
Cloud coolly shrugged in acknowledgement, but beneath the cool and uncaring exterior, he was still troubled.  
  
The air was heavy as silence fell over the two with Cloud pondering things, and Sora considering things. Finally, finding that he could not leave the thought alone any longer, Cloud decided to speak up, only to have Sora speak first.  
  
"Hey, uh, I was just thinking." Sora said uncertainly. "You said you were looking for someone before. Who is it?"  
  
Even though the soldier knew immediately that boy was deliberately avoiding the earlier topic, never the less, his heart skipped a beat. Sora seemed to sense this for he lifted his gaze finally to level with Cloud's. Eyes of Fire and Ice met then. Cloud decided to allow the last subject to drop and focus on this. It was really all he was waiting for anyway. And while he did not want to get his hopes too high up, being disappointed a million times before, he could not help but see the hope that Sora carried about him despite everything.  
  
A moment had passed, and it was Cloud's turn to turn his gaze away. Even though he was tired, he was going to try again. He was determined to keep going.  
  
"Perhaps you've seen her." Cloud said in a lowered tone. "I've been looking for her for a long time."  
  
Sora inclined his head slightly. "Is she a friend? A family member?"  
  
"She is my light." Cloud said finally. At this, the boy looked thoughtful, and then replied evenly,  
  
"What is her name? With all the traveling I've done, perhaps I've seen her around." Sora said hopefully.  
  
"Perhaps." Cloud agreed, and he agreed whole-heartedly. He sighed deeply, breathing in the night air, he wasn't sure how he could continue with out sounding too vulnerable, or so weak. "Her name." He started, and already he could feel the pain rise in his chest, it burned and he furrowed a brow in frustration, trying to hold back a dam of emotions held back for so long. But it was always like this when he thought of her. "Her name is."  
  
"Sorraaaaaaa!!!" A distant but loud voice shouted. Both heads snapped up in attention. Automatically, Sora began to move, but Cloud placed a hand upon his shoulder to keep him from rising.  
  
"Th-that sounds like my friends, they're looking for me." Sora said with a slight tone of regret. He looked to Cloud apologetically. "I have to go."  
  
But Cloud stood shaking his head. "No, you're not ready to go back yet."  
  
Now this took Sora on by surprise. Perhaps because Cloud had read his thoughts exactly, but there was something more.  
  
Looking to the open window balcony, Cloud reached fore his buster sword propped against the wall next to him. "Sora, you don't have to leave if you're not ready."  
  
Sora watched Cloud with an unreadable expression. Several times he opened and closed his mouth as if to say something, but nothing ever came. Cloud took his gaze from the balcony and looked to the speechless Sora. Eyes stern, and somewhat determined he removed his hand from the boy's shoulder.  
  
"Sora, I will take care of them. They will not take you if you are not ready, I will make sure of it." Cloud said in a solemn voice. Of course this unsettled Sora a bit and the boy was ready to jump to his feet had not Cloud locked him with that still gaze.  
  
"Y,you're not going to hurt them are you? They're my friends. I mean, I have to go, I'm the key blade master and all.They need me, Kairi needs me." Sora said the last part as if to himself. And that sadness that Cloud knew all too well came over his face. It was a sadness so palpable, it would make anyone who saw it, want to fix it imeadietly  
  
Without a word the young soldier turned and began to walk towards the window, where the voices floated in. Sword in hand he opend the doors to the balcony and stepped out. It was only then he stood for a second and glanced back, but not so much as to where he could see Sora.  
  
"That you are the Key Blade master is only the more reason for you to be careful. You hold great power and shoulder much responsibility. But, key blade master or not, you're still human, a human with a heart that's been hurt deeply. I'm not sure what's caused this, but you are in no condition to continue your journey."  
  
And with that firm resolve, a wing rose to the calling of distant winds. It stretched heaven wards, and before Sora could say anything more, Cloud took to the night skies. 


	5. Wait for the Rain and Storm to Pass

It was not hard to find the owners of the voices for they wanted to be found.  
  
Cloud perched atop Gizmo tower's highest steeple in perfect balance. Where lights of the city began to melt into the darkness of the night sky, Cloud was able to conceal himself unnoticed. From there he could see those of his search, or at least one party of the search.  
  
Small and far below, he recognized the boy's constant companions. The loud mouthed duck and funny looking dog-man. But other voices reached his ears, and he knew there were other people looking for Sora, their voice frantic and worried. Some of the voices were noticeably female, and there was a sudden nagging in the back of his mind that he immediately shook off. He continued to watch the duck and dog wander the second district's square coming close to the hotel in which Sora resided. But if his feelings about Sora were correct, then the boy would not let himself be known. And sure enough, nothing but the desolate wind answered their calls. Moving on, the two disappeared down an alleyway farther down.  
  
Cloud stood there a moment or two longer before he was sure it was safe. But just as he was ready to return to the red room, another figure suddenly appeared, almost catching him off guard. Almost because he was dressed in dark leather, and he shouted no name as a warning to his presence. Cloud's eyes narrowed suspiously from a distance, he could not make out the features of the face, for the dark brown tresses obscured them from his view. But from the way the man was moving, he also seemed to be looking for some one. And Cloud had no doubt that it was Sora.  
  
This man was trouble, and Cloud knew this immediately. He wasn't going to be so easily deterred like the first two, and if Cloud didn't do something he would surely find Sora, and dash any hope he had to gaining any more leads to Aerith. Even now these fears began to manifest themselves as it seemed as if the man was eyeing the hotel suspiciously.  
  
Without further pause, Cloud leapt from his perch, assuring himself that the man's back was already turned. His one black wing slowing his fall into a silent glide, Cloud was able to touch ground silently behind.  
  
If his reflexes had been any slower, he would of taken a shot to the chest.  
  
A loud gunshot rang out through the silent town to echo into the sky. The man stood, now facing him, with a gun blade smoking at the tip. Cloud looked up from his crouched position. He had been one second faster when he saw the man whip around drawing steel, and instinctively he had rolled to one side to doge the blast.  
  
Now up close, he could see his adversary more clearly. All decked out in leather, he stood just as tall as Cloud. And his build was similar as well. Young complexion told of cool stoicism and eyes burned with the same uncanny determination. But that was where the similarity ended. The youth, for they were obviously the same age, had unruly dark brown locks that may have been well kept at one point in time. A long scar ran across the youth's face.  
  
Studying the youth, Cloud could sense something beneath the young man's exterior. Behind the eyes was a faint light that came with age and much understanding. It was then Cloud realized that the young man was studying him too!  
  
The soldier rose cautiously to his feet, eyes never leaving the man. Seeing this, the dark haired youth finally withdrew his strange weapon to rest upon his shoulder. He coolly placed his other hand in the pocket of his leather slacks.  
  
"You're good." Cloud complimented flatly. The other narrowed his eyes then nodded curtly.  
  
"So are you. I haven't seen you around here before. Tell me, do you know a boy named Sora?" He asked or rather, demanded. Apparently the guy wasn't too good with small talk. Which was fine, since Cloud wasn't all too good at it himself.  
  
Cloud unlatched his blade from his back, eyes taking on a dangerous glow.  
  
"Stay away from Sora." He warned darkly. But this didn't seem threaten the man any. He simply stood there in that calm stance for a moment longer before he lowered his gun blade at the ready.  
  
"Is force all you dark figures understand?" He asked quietly. "Fine, let's do this."  
  
That might as well have been the signal for the fight to begin. Cloud moved first, launching himself into a sonic drive, trying to take his opponent on by surprise and also testing the other's speed and caliber. But of course, as he suspected, his opponent side stepped with no difficulty. This side step was immediately followed by a light downward slash, meant to try to catch Cloud in the back. As the Soldier began to recover though, his opponent quickly went into a series of offensives. The blonde gritted his teeth tightly before throwing up his Buster sword to block all strikes but just barely in time, it's clash-sending sparks. So close to his opponent now, Cloud could see clearly the intensity in the other man's eyes.  
  
Surprisingly, he spoke, his voice full of strain as he tried to gain the upper hand.  
  
"S, Sora, where is he? Wh, what did you do with him?"  
  
"He is of no concern to you now." Cloud returned coldly.  
  
Their blades between them began to shake visibly with effort. The man was stronger than he looked, and Cloud began to realize the fact that he might actually lose this fight. And while he knew the implications if he lost, while it still angered him, it actually thrilled him as well, and he could feel his blood boil and sing with excitement.  
  
But of course, he would never let it show, and with a loud grunt, he was able to end the clash, throwing his opponent back. Both fighters separated until they were dozen of steps apart. Even so, from where he stood, Cloud could see his opponent breathing heavily, and knew he himself must look the same.  
  
But he couldn't lose Sora.No matter how tired he was, he couldn't lose.  
  
"I don't know who you are, but I demand that you release Sora immediately." He spoke again; the anger in his voice was clearly recognized.  
  
Never the less Cloud shook his head. "No. I won't let you take him."  
  
"Do you realize the extent of you actions?! With out him, you're giving the worlds to the heartless. Or are you in league with them?!"  
  
"I work for no one! Especially not the heartless." Cloud shot back he moved first, his lean frame rushing across the short distance like a blur. His style shifted from reserved to mildly aggressive; although his blows hadn't increased by much it put the other on the defensive. "I lost my world, my everything to them." Cloud growled as he continued his barrage, his anger, mixed with driving desire his only source of strength now.  
  
The other could do nothing but block the huge blade's attack; it was becoming visible that he was beginning to wear down.  
  
"So you would allow other worlds to suffer the same fate?" The Youth managed between blows.  
  
"Nothing else matters to me now, just my light. It's all I have left, and Sora is my key to finding her." Cloud revealed much more than he wanted. But for some reason it came out so naturally.  
  
"How, can you be so selfish?! Tell me, who ARE you?" The other demanded, furious. And if Cloud hadn't been so keen on his surroundings, he would have never noticed the dangerous glow of his opponent's gun blade.  
  
It only had to flash once before Cloud launched himself back, calling upon the aid of his dark wing to add extra distance. The second flash was even brighter and he shielded his eyes for a moment, his dark wing instinctively covering his face. When the light died down, he looked to find that his adversary's weapon had grown or rather its blade had some how increased it's size. The now transparent and extremely large blade, glowed with deadly power, and told Cloud two things; it was summoned and only temporary, two, it was now extremely dangerous.  
  
The Young man, held the weapon as if it weighed nothing at all. It probably didn't.  
  
"A dark wing?" The youth asked, obviously noticing the new appendage. "Just what are you anyway?"  
  
Cloud readied his sword. "You ask too many questions." He said simply.  
  
From the quality of still air, neither swordsman planned to prolong the fight anymore. Silence settled in the empty square only to be shattered by the youth's attack. Crisp and sharp, he swung his enormous blade with no lag or trouble. It surprised Cloud very much that he narrowly escaped the swing, even with the extra speed his dark wing granted him. One narrow miss after another, it was only a matter of time before the blade found its mark. Because of its large range, Cloud could not reach his opponent to attack, because of its speed, he could not think of anything else but to doge.  
  
After his opponent had swung and missed for the fourth time, he with drew his weapon.  
  
"Okay, one last time, who are you and where is Sora?" He asked steadily.  
  
Cloud panted lightly, a thin coat of sweat covering his face.  
  
When he did not answer right away, the man got impatient.  
  
"Answer me!" This time Cloud looked up, eyes glowing as intensely as the young man's enhanced blade. The sheer ferocity of them clearly stated that Cloud refused to answer. The man was about to say something more, but he was suddenly cut off when a voice that was definitely female called out from behind.  
  
"Squall!!!" Both men looked, attention distracted.  
  
Across the town square, two figures emerged from the dark ally, as they neared, it was apparent that they were female.  
  
"Squall!" Yuffie called, with Aerith following closely behind.  
  
Squall turned back to his opponent again only to find that he had vanished. He furrowed a brow in frustration and returned his gun blade to its normal form.  
  
"Squall! What's going on!? Are you okay?" Yuffie asked him frantically. He could tell they had been running for a while.  
  
"That's Leon." Squall corrected in a rather deadpan manner, when the two reached him.  
  
"Yes, we heard shots and sounds of fighting. We thought you were in trouble." Aerith added. "You're not hurt are you?"  
  
Leon shook his head, "I'm fine, but I think Sora is in serious trouble, come we must find Donald and Goofy and regroup." "What's going on Leon? What's happening? And who were you fighting just a moment ago?" Yuffie asked one question after another, but Leon was already breaking out into a run.  
  
"Not now, we have to hurry!" He said over his shoulder. Yuffie seemed indignant at being ignored, but she followed suit anyway. 


	6. One Beat Ahead

Sora had returned to Travers Town after locking the Keyhole in Never land. One more victory over the heartless would have called for the usual joy.  
  
But it was different this time. Way different.  
  
It was by no means an easy battle, and it could be said that the heartless were getting stronger. To stay one step ahead of them, Sora and his companions had to take the battle closer to home. But this time it was too close. Never did he think that his best friend Riku would ever be working against him. Recent events that had transpired in Neverland revealed too much to the poor boy, and Sora didn't know how much he could take. He even considered if he wanted to find out more.  
  
It was these thoughts that went through his mind as his friends spoke to Cid about installing a new gummi into their ship to travel farther. He wasn't really paying much attention. But he couldn't help it, every thing seemed to take a turn for the worse, and before he knew it, things had spiraled out of his control.  
  
Tears began to sting his eyes as he thought about Riku. His best friend in the whole world, in any world, had betrayed him. And all the hateful things he said, shot through Sora's heart like a steel-tipped arrow. It confused him as to why he would say such things. Never the less, he tried his best to talk to Riku, and convince him to stop working with the heartless.  
  
But to no avail, and he watched powerless as Riku took his friend Kairi with him. He couldn't even protect her either.  
  
Keyblade master. What a bunch of trash. Sora thought heatedly, wiping away the tears with the back of his hand. His usual happy demenor crumbled, and he could no longer hide the sadness that he had hid for a long time now. But he didn't care. He only had to keep up the act in front of his two companions. He had gotten really good at it, no one even suspected. No one wanted to share his sadness, or even see it. He had to be strong. He couldn't let everyone down by showing them he was weak.  
  
Of course, once he got to Travers Town, things were too much for him to bear, and he dashed off with the need to be alone. The shouts of his companions only caused him to run harder and faster. He didn't want them to see the tears, or the pain, didn't want them to know.  
  
Eventually all that sadness turned to anger. How unfortunate was he that when he realized what was going on, he was surrounded by the Heartless. In his sadness he ran into the third district square, long abandoned due to it's increase of heartless. Blinded by his anger, he attacked all, never realizing the odds against him.  
  
"What good is power if I can't protect my two friends?" He raged. Sora rushed the heartless, unleashed his anger and distress upon them, shamefully, he admitted to himself it felt good, terribly good. They kept coming, attracted to his anger that burned in his heart. But he didn't realize this, and kept fighting. The hoards of heartless grew only kindling the fire in his heart, at it's height, the key blade disappeared. Some could say that the key blade was appalled with the rage and hate in his heart, but what ever the reason, the key blade vanished, and Sora was left defenceless.  
  
Sora could feel them, could feel their cold black claws reaching for his heart. He turned then and ran, and managed to escape, but not unscathed. One of the heartless had managed to reach out and rake his back with it's claws in a desperate attempt to bring the key bearer down. Those painful marks burned and ached for awhile, Sora didn't know how long before he failed to notice the pain anymore. Everything was a blur after that, his thoughts spinning in a whirlwind of confusion and sadness.  
  
The next thing Sora knew, the rain had began to fall.  
  
*** A soft gentle breeze caressed Sora's cheek's and slowly drew the youth out of his dream state. Sora woke after the dream began to fade, and when darkness met his eyes, his heart began to beat faster. He tried to sit up but a sharp pain in his back caused him lie still. It was then that every thing came back to him.  
  
"So it wasn't a dream it was real." Sora said softly into the dark room. Slowly the boy managed to sit up. His mucles protested greatly, and the boy winced in pain.  
  
"How long have I been asleep?" Sora wondered, "And where's Cloud?" The small boy's eyes had finally adjusted to the dark and he could make out faint outlines of furniture. And that's when his eyes wandered to the doors of the balcony, where the lights of the city spilled in to burn trackless on the floor. He first noticed the doors were open, that's where the breeze was coming from. The second thing he noticed was that the doors were open. He faintly remembered closing them as a safety precaution.  
  
"Who opened them?" Sora asked aloud. As he rose from the bed slowly he found the fallen figure of Cloud upon the floor. The young soldier was on his side, his face contorted in pain.  
  
"Cloud!" Sora said, he knelt beside him, "Cloud! Cloud! What happened to you?! Are you okay?" The boy shook Cloud, and Cloud let out an audible groan. It was then his dark wing behind him moved. It's sudden exsitance drew Sora's attention away from the soldier for just a minuet. As Cloud attempted to move, it seemed to mimic his pain, it flapped and beat upon the ground making much noise. Sora held up both his hands trying to placate it.  
  
"It's okay Cloud, it's okay, you're safe now, it's me Sora." The boy said, afraid Cloud would injure himself further. He seemed to settle down then and under the faint lights of the city, Sora noticed the many thin marks of blood.  
  
No, not marks. Sora looked closer and realized that they were paper thin cuts. Just deep enough to draw a thin line of glistening blood. It seemed every part of Cloud was covered with these especially the wing.  
  
Sora turned back to the soldier. "Cloud, who did this to you?" And it was then that he remembered the young man had left earlier to intercept his friends. Did his friends do this?  
  
As if to answer his question a noise echoed. Though it was faint it began to get louder, and Sora immediately looked to the balcony windows. Soon he could clearly recognize the sound of running footsteps. Cautiously the key bearer rose and made his way to the balcony.  
  
As careful as he was able he peeked around the corner so as not to be seen. It didn't sound like the heartless, for these steps were clear and precise, and heartless never moved with such speed.  
  
From where he was he spied three figures, he wasn't able to see exactly who, for the shadows made it difficult to see. But as they neared, he was able to distinguish who.  
  
"Leon." He said softly but managed to catch himself before he revealed his hiding spot. Sora covered his mouth as he watched Leon, Yuffie and Aerith run past without a hint.  
  
After they had disappeared from sight, Sora let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. He had so much wanted to call for their help, but..  
  
Sapphire eyes wandered to Cloud's prone form.  
  
But Cloud had done so much for him, and had obviously gone though a lot to keep him here. The least he could do was see what the soldier wanted, perhaps he could be of some help.  
  
Sora let out a sigh. "What I wouldn't do for one of Aerith's healing spells." It would greatly be appreciated right now. Sora decided. He could feel the effects of Cloud's Cure spells begin to wear off. And Cloud looked like he would need some himself.  
  
" S, Sora?" At his name the key bearer turned away from the balcony quickly forgetting about the trio.  
  
"Hey are you okay? Who did this to you?" Sora asked as he aided the weak soldier. Cloud had bearly regain conciousness and already he was pushing himself to his knees.  
  
"Did they, did they follow me?" He asked in a breathy tone.  
  
Realizing that 'They' must have been Leon, Aerith, and Yuffie, Sora could pretty much piece together what had happen to bring Cloud to this state. Sora shook his head in dismay. "Don't worry about them, they're the least of your problems Cloud. I mean, look at yourself.." Sora said lighty, helping Cloud up. "I think you've caused enough trouble for one night."  
  
Cloud was able to regain a bit of his composure when he looked back to Sora.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"I can stay with you a bit longer, besides I'm in enough trouble as it is." Sora laughed. And he had a mental picture of Donald in a fitful rage. Yep, Donald wasn't going to be too happy with his disappearing act.  
  
"You won't leave?" Cloud asked.  
  
Sora shook his head. "After everything you've done for me? Besides with all this trouble you're going through to find your light, I'm getting a little curious to know who it is."  
  
At this Cloud did not speak, but watched the boy with calm cerulen eyes.  
  
Sora had a strong urge to ask her name, but figured it could be saved for later. Going to his friends now after what Cloud had started wouldn't be the wisest choice. 


	7. Shiny Pillar of Light

Cloud knew it was foolish to fight the leather-clad youth. Knew it was foolish for he apparently was a friend of Sora. But he fought regardless because he was a threat. He even went so far as to use his dark power, hoping it would give him an extra edge over Squall.  
  
Apparently, Squall had his own advantages. And in the end, they were equally matched, and he a little more worse for wear than before.  
  
To anyone else it would have appeared as a meaningless brawl. But since when did he care about what everyone else thought? Though he had to admit to himself that the careless expenditure of his dark powers was stupid, since that spent him physically. He was barely able to make it back to Sora in the red room before temporarily blacking out of sheer exhaustion.  
  
He was so sure that Squall had followed him, and for all he knew retrieved Sora. And he began to laps into bouts of self-pity. His failures adding up, and stacking the pain against him. He was even beginning to question his self worth when he heard a voice calling him in the depths of his own private hell. He thought about ignoring the voice, but it kept calling him insistent, urgent. In the void of nothingness a steady beam of pure light cut through the darkness, and the voice was louder. Cautiously, Cloud made his way to this curious light. The landscape was common in his dreams and it was usually accompanied by the painful memories of his dark past, so this was very different.  
  
What was this light? And whose voice was it that beckoned him?  
  
Of course he had a few guesses. He stood so close to this small pillar of light, and considered what this meant. Without a thought, he passed his hand through this small light; it illuminated his hand, which wasn't donning the usual armor. Instead of armor and claw-like fingers, he was wearing the metal bangles and dark glove that was more accustomed to his SOLDIER outfit.  
  
"Cloud.."  
  
At his name he looked up, the source of the voice coming from above where the light was emanating.  
  
No, not voice. Voices. At first it seemed like it was only one voice, but now that he was closer, he could distinctly hear the difference. It was two voices, speaking as one, making it hard to distinguish exactly whose voices they were. But they called his name earnestly, and it gave him the feeling that these voices knew him.  
  
"Aeris?" He called back. "Aeris, is that you?" Though he was uncertain, he found himself reaching upwards as if trying to reach the source of the light.  
  
"Cloud!!"  
  
Within a bright flash Cloud found himself slipping back into consciousness. The voice still called him so, but it wasn't Aeris. Well he was sure it was Aeris the first time, but it wasn't Aeris now.  
  
It was Sora. He knew the boy's voice all too well. He came to then, surprised to find the boy still with him. He was even more surprised when the young key blade master promised to stay and help him.  
  
Silently he thanked Sora for being so kind, even though he knew he was not worthy of such compassion. He swore to himself that he would protect the young keyblade master in return.  
  
***  
  
"Cloud." The boy's voice broke into his train of thoughts and brought him back to the world of the present. He looked down to his side to find Sora looking up at him questioningly. Both hadn't gotten up till late that afternoon. And even now, Cloud was still a bit tired from last night's scrap.  
  
Sora on the other hand had seemed to fully recover, and he thanked Cloud again for his help. This reminded Cloud of certain other matters and he suggested that they relocate since it would not be safe to stay in the Red Room any longer. Sora agreed recalling an attack by the heartless that happened right next door. On top of that, the key blade master had an idea of whom they can turn to that could help Cloud out on his search. However the route to get to the their desired destination was heavily guarded by the Heartless hoard, and Sora was reluctant to take it. But luckily, the boy knew of a different route they could take, and it was significantly much safer.  
  
It was during that brief talk that Cloud sensed something from Sora, it was a feeling that he could only describe as apprehensive, though why he was unsure. But he never said anything. If the boy wanted him to know, then he would of told him.  
  
However, Sora proved to be the inquisitive type.  
  
"You looked pretty deep in thought, what were you thinking about?" Sora asked hesitantly.  
  
Cloud didn't say anything for the moment, and Sora blinked at him generally curious.  
  
"Is it something sad? Your world perhaps?" He hazarded to guess. At this, the soldier looked to the boy then before resuming his gaze ahead.  
  
"Something like that." He said curtly.  
  
"Wasn't the coliseum your home?"  
  
"No. My world was destroyed." Came his blunt response. Perhaps it came out harsher than he intended for Sora flinched. And he was sure he had a barrage of sympathies coming his way. But instead Sora continued with;  
  
"She was from your world too then, what was your world like?" This earned Sora a small questioning glance from Cloud. Sora gave him a lopsided smile.  
  
"It looked very much like this place." He said finally.  
  
"Then I'm sure she's here." Sora replied. He folded his fingers together behind his head as he continued to lead the way a little nonsense smile on his face. In some way, Cloud found this reassuring. Cloud wanted to ask why Sora seemed so sure.  
  
But before he got the chance the boy suddenly came to a stop in front of a water channel that entered a small tunnel.  
  
"Hope you don't mind getting a little wet." The boy said cheekily before jumping in, splashing very loudly. He made a motion with his hand indicating the tunnel. "C'mon, it's this way, we're not far."  
  
Cloud followed the boy wordlessly into the tunnel. After a little ways in, the tunnel actual opened up to a rather large cavern.  
  
"It's you again." Came a dark voice. Immediately Cloud's attention snapped to the voices' source. Upon the banks of the river's flow stood Squall, gun blade ever at the ready, with Cloud in it's sights. 


	8. Second Verse

Cloud's hand immediately went for the blade slung across his back, but Sora got between the two and he stood defiantly in front of Cloud arms spread.  
  
"Sora, what are you doing? Get away from that man." Squall said gunblade still pointing to the center of Cloud's chest. But Sora shook his head. Eyes set to a determined stare.  
  
"Stop it, there's no reason for you two to fight. Cloud's with me Squall. I've decided to help him. So you don't have to fight." Sora said. Cloud was, to say the least, speechless. No one had ever defended him, let alone wanted anything to do with him.  
  
"Why are you with this man? He works for the darkness." Squall seethed. Cloud felt his fingers twitch in anxiety over the handle of his blade and his lips curled into a tight snarl. But he could not draw steel for Sora Stood in his way.  
  
"That's not true, Squall. Cloud has nothing to do with the darkness; he's always been with me, because I've promised to help him. He asked for my help.."  
  
Cloud wasn't sure if Sora's little speech would win Squall over so easy, but even if it didn't, Cloud was ready to dish out some serious pay back if Squall wanted.  
  
But a long moment passed before Squall lowered the gun blade, however his cold stoic expression did not change. After seeing this, Sora lowered his arms and waded out of the water and onto the hard banks where Squall stood, Cloud respectfully followed. As Sora drew near, Squall crossed his arms in a no-nonsense pose if Cloud ever saw one.  
  
Sora approached Squall, head lowered in shame, avoiding Squall's hard gaze. It seemed the young key blade master knew he had it coming. But contrary to what both spiky heads were thinking, no angry words came from Squall.  
  
"Are you okay?" Squall asked simply. Sora slowly nodded eyes never meeting Squall.  
  
"Yes, thanks to Cloud, I'm sorry about yesterday, that I ran away and all, I was so stupid..." Sora would of continued on, but he was suddenly cut off as Squall placed a hand upon his head.  
  
"What's done is done Sora, but everyone was really worried about you, we thought you were in some kind of serious danger yesterday. This really isn't the time to lose your head, especially not this time. Your next opponent could be Maleficent herself. You cannot allow your heart to waver, or she will use it against you."  
  
Cloud observed Sora passively as Squall went on reprimanding him not unlike a father to an errant son. It was then he noticed the looks that passed over Sora's young features. And he noted that it had it was the same feeling that he felt at certain times around Sora. It was like a tangible sadness or something more.  
  
There's always something more, Cloud thought. Sora was hiding something else. He didn't like to make assumptions, but it fit so perfectly. His luminous gaze grew remote and reflective as if trying to look into Sora's mind or his heart. He couldn't see anything of course, but he did sense something more clearly.  
  
And as if sensing he was being scrutinized Sora turned his head ever so slightly so that he could see Cloud from the corner of his eye. Cloud quickly turned away dropping his gaze. But he was sure Sora had caught him staring. He tugged at his red tattered scarf With a single finger making it so that it covered a large portion of his lower face. It seemed like a good distraction, even if Sora didn't buy it.  
  
Sora and Squall continued to carry on their conversation. Most likely Sora was explaining to Squall the events of yesterday, with Squall listening intently and nodding every so often. Since the key blade master did all the talking Cloud continued to stand by seemingly forgotten. He allowed his gaze to wander examinging the contours of the strange little cavern. It was a fairly nice secluded place, if he said so himself. If he had known about this place, he would of opted for this instead of the red room. The water channel that passed through it silently gave it a cool atmosphere and calmed him somewhat. And he found his thoughts wandering as it often did when he was alone.  
  
"Aerith where can you be?" He thought, and felt a little pain in his heart. As small as it was, it was often hard to ignore, because he did not want to ignore it. It was really the last shred of humanity left in him, if he lost that feeling, then how would he ever find his beloved light?  
  
At the hopeless thought, something deep with in him welled up. And as if on instinct he began to concentrate forcing back the floods of emotions that ever and always threatened to drown him. Despite this internal conflict his face remained hard. And just as he had locked them away again, he sighed softly and the name that he loved the most escaped his lips.  
  
Though it came to be muffled by the scarf around his face, it was still loud enough to draw attention back to him.  
  
"Did you say something Cloud?" Sora asked from behind him. He didn't have to look to know the boy was peeking around him. Cloud closed his eyes for a second and then reopened them.  
  
"Yes." He turned then to face the two. His voice did not change in tone as he spoke. But inside his heart was racing and the urge to continue his search increased. Every memory of her drove him on, and the fact that Sora offered his help unconditionally. It gave him hope that he never thought he would feel. "We have much to do, and we are still standing here wasting time."  
  
He was very blunt but he made his point clear.  
  
This obviously took the Sora on by surprise. And the brunette gave him a blank stare before it melted away into a soft grin. "Right, I understand. I was telling you about a friend of ours Merlin, he's a sorcerer, there's a corridor with stairs over there that will lead us to his house." Sora explained a finger indicating the direction. "C'mon, there's something that I wanted to ask him myself." The boy added as an aside. Cloud watched as a concerned look crossed his features, but it was only there for a second, and then it was gone. Sora smiled encouragingly to Cloud before turning to lead the way. But Cloud hadn't even taken a step before Squall had placed himself between Sora and him.  
  
Squall stepped up to him then, eyes never leaving his. "Cloud was it? We meet again, more formally this time. I apologize about before."  
  
"..Don't worry about it."  
  
" Sora has told me you were looking for some one. Who is it? Perhaps we can help you."  
  
Sora stepped from behind Squall. " Actually Cloud, when I think about it you never did say her name." He chided.  
  
Cloud opened his mouth but all that they heard was the violent shrieks and splashing as Heartless invaded the small cavern. Heartless foot soldiers stormed up the river in black masses, while Heartless Wyvern and wizards dominated the air.  
  
In seconds the serene haven had been turned into a horrifying mosh pit. Gun shots rang out as Steel flew.  
  
"Damn it!! How did they find this place?!" Squall hissed as he swung his gun blade in a wide arc.  
  
Cloud grunted in effort as he launched himself into a Sonic Thrust, plowing through several heartless.  
  
In the corner of his eye Cloud spotted Sora frantically dodging incoming Wyverns and wild spell shots. The child was pretty limber indeed and even managed keep most foot soldiers at bay with a few well-placed kicks and punches. Squall seemed to spot him as well. And Cloud just barely heard Squall shout over the din of battle.  
  
"Sora! What are you doing?! Quit messing around and use your key blade!"  
  
The key blade master ducked another incoming attack.  
  
Cloud swung the massive blade taking out several air born units.  
  
Why are there so many heartless here? Why are they attacking in extremely large numbers? Cloud gritted his teeth in strain.  
  
It's like they know something vital and is going all out, but what is it?  
  
At this point he was able to steal a glance at the key blade master. Cloud's eyes widened in shock as he spotted a rather large unit of heart less surrounding Sora. For some strange reason the boy still had not called out the Key Blade, and he had some how fought his way into a corner of the cave where he could not escape. But it was the look on Sora's face that made him stagger back.  
  
The look on Sora's face.  
  
Every inch of the boy's face was covered in absolute fear. Cloud had never seen that look in Sora before, and he knew then, just how much trouble Sora was in. 


	9. Light in the Darkness

Cloud stared blankly ahead one hand out stretched frozen in a silent pose. He had been reaching out for Sora, but the boy was no longer around to take his hand. He had been too slow.  
  
How could he of let them take Sora? It was so ironic that even with all his power, Cloud wasn't quick enough to reach the Key blade master. Wasn't quick enough even when it seemed like the world around him had slowed itself making those few seconds last like minuets. Before the black hordes rose up, before they over took the young boy, Cloud saw the fear in Sora's eyes.  
  
It was so unfamiliar and alien to the boy's usual happy and determined demeanor.  
  
Had he been mistaken all this time? Or had Sora been that good of an actor than he realized?  
  
In any case, ten seconds or ten minuets ago, Cloud wasn't sure which, the Heartless had seized Sora. They seized the much sought after Key blade master and whisked him away to places unknown.  
  
Again, once again, the darkness had taken away his hope. But it didn't hit him as hard as he thought it would. Cloud waited there for the waves of despair to hit him. He waited but they never came. Instead, he felt something over come him. It was like fire, only more alive. It was such a strange feeling, and it took him by surprise. Cloud looked, and found his body moving forward as if upon it's own accord.  
  
He wasn't going to give up.  
  
Before Cloud realized what was going on, he was standing in the back alleyways of the second district.  
  
"Cloud! Where are you going?" The soldier turned upon hearing his name and saw that Squall had followed him. His cobalt-blue eyes burned fiercely as he readied his gunblade. "I know you had something to do with this, talk!! Where did they take Sora!?"  
  
The gunblade was pointed directly at his chest, but Cloud did not flee. Instead he lowered his head, his eyes the only feature not covered by the red tattered scarf. After a moments thought the soldier raised his eyes to meet Squalls.  
  
"They used me." He said darkly and with a bit of sorrow. "I should of never of used my dark power that was how they were able to find us. But they must of realized something."  
  
Squall let out an audible snarl, lips curled, and gunblade shook as if he couldn't control the weapon any longer. Cloud didn't doubt that he could.  
  
"Realized something? Like the fact that Sora wasn't able to call the Key Blade?"  
  
So it seemed that Squall had noticed it too. That was why the heartless had strike when they did. Somehow they knew Sora could not call the key blade and they came in full force.  
  
Cloud gave a solemn nod. "The question of why he wasn't able to isn't as important as the fact that now we have to get him back."  
  
Squall didn't say anything at first, and Cloud seriously thought that the man was going to shoot him, but somehow, Squall was able to quell the anger and he lowered his gunblade seemingly against his own will.  
  
"Fine. But how do we find him?"  
  
The soldier's luminous gaze looked about for a moment before he turned back to his unwilling comrade.  
  
"There is a passage here, a portal created by the heartless when the key hole to this town was sealed. I myself used these as means to travel to other worlds." The blond admitted shamelessly. "The heartless are either planning to take Sora's heart while they are here or they will commit the deed on home turf."  
  
Squall closed his eyes shouldering his gunblade in deep thought. "So that means either way they could be headed to one of these so called portals. That doesn't help much, Sora could be gone by now."  
  
Unexpectedly, this made Cloud smirk. "That could be true, but the heartless aren't as fast as you think. They still fear Sora's heart, and they handle him like a time bomb waiting to go off." Cloud's eyes began to glow then, it's pale light growing stronger. Squall, seeing this tensed, not believing what he was hearing or seeing.  
  
"Cloud, how do you know all this?" He asked suspiciously. "Can you see him? Can you see Sora?"  
  
The soldier had now gone into a trance, eyes staring lazily ahead. Cloud closed his eyes shaking his head slowly. "No. But I feel them. I can feel their dark energy so clearly." When he said this, Cloud began to rise off the ground as if being lifted by some unseen force. In a matter of moments, his dark wing had unfurled itself from his back and begun to carry him higher until he was above the building's roofline.  
  
The dark cold wind played with his tattered scarf's tail, and caressed his fine features so gently. Below, Squall was shouting his name, but Cloud took little notice. Steadily he closed his eyes and held the sides of his head lightly as if to concentrate. He could feel the energy of the Heartless, but they were coming to him from all directions. Along with the energy, he thought he heard faint whispers upon the wind. They hissed and quietly spoke, some laughed, others jeered, and they were the unheard voices of the heartless. They spoke in multitudes, crying out for the hearts of the free.  
  
It was worse than he thought, even with the key hole sealed they were still swarming in, in large numbers. They were taking over the town. But he was determined to find Sora.  
  
*Key Blade master.*  
  
Cloud's body turned suddenly upon hearing the soft whisper.  
  
*Key Blade master.*  
  
*Heart of Pure.*  
  
The dark whispers seemed especially strong in that direction. Cloud strained to see if he could hear more to pin point a location.  
  
In the depths of his mind a voice came, but it was not the heartless. And in a brief flash, Cloud saw Sora standing in front of a light fountain. The Key Blade master seemed to sense he was being watched and looked up, eyes of blue fire seemingly piercing Cloud's soul.  
  
"CLOUD!" The voice of a child suddenly echoed out of the depths of his mind.  
  
The soldier's eyes snapped open, his breath caught in his throat. "Sora?" His heart was racing and he realized Sora had called out to him somehow. Cloud placed a hand over his beating heart. "Sora is still here." He said quietly.  
  
"Squall!! The heartless have taken Sora to the third district!!! We don't have much time!!" 


	10. Find the Hope

Sora felt so cold he wasn't sure why, and his whole body was shivering.  
  
"What happened? Where am I? Am I dead?" He thought his eyes slowly opened and he found himself floating upon his back as if falling, only he wasn't falling anywhere. As far as he could see was total darkness, but for some strange reason he could see himself just fine. His whole figure was lighted, like there was a light with in him shining.  
  
"A light with in? Sounds familiar." The boy mused to himself. But the thought floated away as if unimportant and the boy simply couldn't remember why it seemed so important in the first place.  
  
His thoughts wandered and floated about him, strangely even the questions that he thought were important, like where he was and what happened , and how he got here, didn't seem to matter so much, and he felt like he was being lauled into to a deep nothingness. Empty, void, Sora felt as if he were being drained of everything and he had not the strength do anything about it. Did he even care?  
  
Sora furrowed a brow. "Yeah, I do. But I can't remember why? I just do." And the Key bearer held onto that thought. It was then he noticed that his form was beginning to darken, like the darkness all around him was swallowing him up.  
  
"Or the light is fading within." Sora said softly.  
  
In the next second he heard a deep pulsing beat.  
  
A heart beat to be more exact, and then a voice, echoing at first, but it quickly spanned the distance hitting him full force.  
  
"SORA!!!!"  
  
The voice was powerful and commanding and it caused the boy to jolt upwards, eyes wide.  
  
Like a flash, everything came back to him, overloading his mind and causing his heart to jump start. It was then that Sora opened his eyes.  
  
"What?! What the?!?!" The boy stuttered shocked.  
  
Sora struggled but could not move for his feet felt no ground and his hands were bound. His hands were spread and held upon a black post, his feet were together and dangled few feet off the ground.  
  
But it wasn't like the best place to be, since the ground, (as Sora saw) was literally covered with many heartless. Their large yellow eyes blankly staring up at him, once or twice they would jump, but Sora yelped in panic and kicked them down. When he wasn't kicking down the little beasts, Sora looked about his surroundings, from it he realized that he was in the Third District of Travers Town. When he looked to the skies, he found it almost black for the airal heartless where flying in mass numbers.  
  
"But why here?" A heartless made a fantasic leap at him and it's face solidly connected with the toe of Sora's yellow shoe and flew back into the mass. He remembered being cornered in the cave in second district, but he couldn't figure out why the heartless hadn't taken his heart. As far as he could remember, that was why they were after him if not for the keyblade.  
  
The keyblade.  
  
Sora's brows furrowed in frustration. If only he could call the key blade, if only it hadn't disappered on him like that he wouldn't be in this mess.  
  
"Maybe I'm not worthy to bear it after all."  
  
It was then after this thought that the heartless began to congeregate into one, building itself up like a dark rising pillar.  
  
The cold fear coarsed through Sora's body and he could do nothing but look away. He already knew what they were doing, knew the meaning of their actions.  
  
The heartless were preparing to take his heart. Sora lowered his head in defeat, there could be no possible way out of this, and even if there was, what good was he? He lost the power of the key blade, he could no longer defend the worlds in peril, he let his friends Donald and Goofy and everyone else down...  
  
"And I let Kairi and even Riku down."  
  
"SORA!!!!" A shout pierced the sky and the young boy's head shot up. In the sky, the waves of heartless parting as a very fast and very deadly figure came swooping in. It was hard to make out who or what it was, but as it neared, Sora recognized the familiar figures.  
  
"LEON!! CLOUD!" He shouted back. Cloud held onto Leon's arm as he flew quickly into the dark masses, once they neared, he let go and Leon fell gunblade drawn. Both fighters passed either side of Sora and cut the dark bonds that held him. Cloud snatched the boy in mid fall and set him down in a safer place.  
  
"Your time hasn't come yet Sora!" Leon said as he launched himself into an all-out assult upon the Heartless, beating them back. Cloud threw himself in front of Sora and backed him up against the wall making an effective shield for the boy.  
  
"Sora, don't give up." The soldier said.  
  
"Cloud, Leon." The boy could only say. "We thought we were too late, but we didn't want to give up. So don't you give up on us Sora." Cloud continued. His blade was drawn ready to deal with any Heartless that managed to get past Leon. "We are all fighting, so don't think that you are alone."  
  
"But I can't fight Cloud! I lost the power of the Key Blade and I don't know how to get it back." Sora said shamefully.  
  
Cloud looked at him from the corner of his eye then, cold eyes of luminous light flared then. "Don't you get it Sora? If you had lost the power to summon the Key Blade, these heartless wouldn't be after you still!" 


End file.
